Muteness
by MusicIsMyPassion
Summary: Ally's mute you could say. Her dads sending her to a camp for kids that need 'help' with their problems and she doesn't want to go but when she does she might not regret it.
1. Chapter 1

Ally Pov

I don't speak. And I haven't for 5 years, and I never will. You probably think something is wrong with me but you don't know what happened and I don't plan on telling anyone either. My dad, Lester has trying to get me to speak and how does he do that by taking me therapists, I never speak to them so I don't see the use. No one will ever understand.

School just ended and I have nothing to do this summer.

"Allyyy!"

I walked downstairs to see what my dad wanted. I just stood there and he continued.

"Since you don't have any plans this summer, I'm assuming, I will be taking you a camp where they help kids with their problems and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for you and I know you don't want to but I am making you go any way. I doing this for your best, I bet you can relate to others there also and you won't feel so lonely"

I kept shaking my head that I didn't want to go but obviously didn't listen to me anymore and nowadays makes my decisions for me.

"Now Ally I don't want to hear it you are going no matter what and that's final. Go get pact you leave in two days"

Don't want to hear it? I don't speak anyways. I walked back upstairs and laid down on my bed and put my headphones on listening to music. If I had two days I could tomorrow.

* * *

A/N:This is only the introduction so I can see if you like it or not. So make sure to Review!

-MJ Not my initials stands Michael Jackson, don't you just love him.

Goodbye :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Ally Pov

"Ally get up" My dad yelled.

Ugh, what does he want now. First he makes me go to some camp and now he wakes me up early in the morning, can I ever get a break.

I sat up on my bed and looked at the time, it read 7:33. I gave my dad a 'Are you serious look'.

"Ally you were suppose to pack yesterday, we leave in 4 hours your suppose to there by 12:00 and I don't want to be late, so that's why I woke you up early, you need to pack and get dressed, we don't have all day"

He said we leave in two days, now one. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down, 'You said we leave in two days'

"I did, oops my bad, we leave today so get up and get to packing" He said then left.

I grabbed a two cases out from under my bad and started throwing clothes in them. I don't understand why people usually pack more then they needed, like their whole entire room, like they can't live without it. I packed my journal which meant everything to me, which is totally a whole different situation. It keeps all of my deepest secrets and if some one were to look in I would die, that's why I have a lock on it that only I know the code to, the other locks with keys are easy to open, then that would be a waste of money. I finished packing and got in the shower and got dressed and went down stairs with my suitcases.

I went in to the kitchen and found my dad at a table eating French toast, eggs and bacon and on the other side of the table the same for me.

"Sit down and eat we got to be there by 45 minutes"

All I could was roll my eyes, I didn't want to go anyway. I took my time, eating really slow like.

"Ally I'm not getting any younger, I know you don't want to go-

I cut him off with my 'Really' look.

-but I will still drag you down there if I have to even if were late"

I let out a annoyed sigh and stood and through my food away and put my plate in the sink and walked in to the living room and picked up my suitcases and walked out the door to the car and waited. He came out a few seconds later and pulled out his car keys and opened the door and I climbed in and he started the car and pulled out the driveway and started driving to the destination to my 'doom'.

During the car ride I fell asleep, can you blame me I woke up at 7 in the morning.

"Ally wake up were here'

Oh boy, here I go.

* * *

A/N:Not as long as I hope so I'll try to update sooner and thank you for your reviews, follows, favorite.

Review Please.

-MJ :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's Pov

"Will don't just sit there, get out"

I got out of the car and pulled my suitcases out of the trunk. When I turned back around I saw a girl about in her 20's with a clipboard in her hand.

"You must be Ally, I know because your last to arrive"

"Yea sorry about that, we woke up late" Really dad, really. He calls seven in the morning late? But at least he didn't blame me.

"No worries, anyways I'm Rachel, I will show Ally to her room after you say your goodbyes"

"Bye honey, hope you have a good time" Like hell I will. (A/N: I would never say anything like that by the way)

I waved goodbye and followed Rachel to my room.

"Just to give you a heads up, your roommate has a little bit of a anger problem" My eyes widened a little. Anger problem? I hope she's not going to take that on me.

"Don't worry, she's not physical or anything she just has of problem of controlling her anger" I relaxed a little until she muttered something under her breath "Or maybe she is I can't remember, okay I said to much. Your also one of the people that don't speak right?" I nodded my head. One of them, how many are there? I got cut out of my thought when she said something.

"Okay here's your room and your key, I will be in the office over there if you need me or I might be just walking around.

I waved bye to her and opened the door with my key.

"Hey I'm Trish"

I waved hi at her.

"Did your parents just dump you off here to" I nodded

"Your one of though the mute freaks aren't you" Did she just call me a freak? She really does have anger issues.

"Sorry about that, I have anger issues, so I take it out on anyone, what's your name, oh right you don't speak, I know I got paper and a pen you can use that" I nodded.

"Here" She said as she gave me a paper and a pen. I wrote my name on it and gave it to her.

"Well Ally nice to meets you"

* * *

A/N: I never update twice in a day but I decided to because I am in a good mood today.. so yeah

Review, oh and yea if you have request on what you want to happen and for the title please put it in the reviews or PM me.

-MJ :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's Pov

"If we have to live together for the rest of the summer, then how about we get to know each other" I nodded my head for to continue. "How about we take turns asking questions and we answer them, but for you, you write on this" She then handed me a notepad. "My therapist gave me that to write my 'feeling's' in it, but I never do" She has a therapist, okay how angry does she get. "Ok I will got first; What's your favorite color?"

I then wrote on the notepad_ red _and I asked her the same question and she said "Purple"

Since it was my turn I wrote _Ho__w old are you?_ "Ok that's a straight question" _I didn't know what else to think of! _"Ok, okay I am 17, what about you?" _Same_.

"My turn, How come you don't speak" _Not to sound rude or anything, well I really can't sound rude if I am not talking but I think that's NOYB and maybe I will tel- I mean write it but I just don't know you that well._

"1)What is NOYB and 2)I didn't mean to come off like that"

_1)I thought you knew what it meant, I thought people were doing that like OMG or TTYl, it stands for 'None of your business' and 2)It's okay, I don't think you meant too, I just don't don't think that I want to tell any one yet or write_

"Nobody says NOYB by the way and if you were to speak I can tell you would be one of those babblers and you also wrote you might not want to tell someone or write so does that mean you will talk one of these days"

_Oops didn't mean to write that, and no I don't think I am never going to speak again_

"Well that's to bad, I wonder what you sound that, and you know there are other people here that don't speak as well and might have a similar problem as you"

_That's what Rachel said_

"Whose Rachel"

_The person that brought to my dorm_

"Oh that person, I have a different person named Phoebe"

_That explains it_

"Yea, anyways we better get going I heard there was going to be an assembly or something like that to go over the things this summer and stuff like that"

_Ok_I wrote as we headed out the door.

* * *

A/N: I have a few things to mention:

1)Rachel and Phoebe are from F.R.I.E.N.D.S if you didn't know or notice. So you can just imagine Jennifer Anison and Lisa Kudrow as them, I love F.R.I.E.N.D.S by the way and I was just watching it yesterday

2)NOYB, I just made that up, I don't know if people actually use that or not, and I am a girl but I don't use that kind of stuff only if I am in a rush

3)Thank you to LoveShipper for reviewing for every single chapter and to JonnaJasminHentil and the guests also for reviewing and thank you for the follows and favorites to every single one of you

4)I know this chapter is short but it's just a filler and I will try to make the chapter's longer or I might even update again today it depends what mood I am in :P

5)Please do send suggestions about what you want to happens or any ideas also for the title of the story also

6)Last but not least please review! 

-MJ :P


	5. Austin and Ally

Ally's Pov

Me and Trish went downstairs and found a lot but not very many people in front of this stage kind of thing andme and Trish found seats next to each other. On the other side of me I found a boy with a odd style and and red hair.

Someone then walked up to the microphone and I realized that person was Rachel, I was about to point her out to Trish but she begin speaking "Hey everyone, I know a lot of you don't want to here or maybe all of you, but your parents or parent sent you here for a reason and I know you gave up your summer to be here so we and the other 'staff' we'll call them make sure you have a great time" Doubt it I thought.

"Ok how about we get to know each, turn to the person that is beside you that is not your roommate because I know a lot of sat next to them and get to know each other, for those who don't speak and I have met quite a few you can have a notepad and pen up here"

I already had one that Trish gave just and case I wanted to tell her and someone else. I turned towards the red head and begin to be kind of creep out when I found he was already faced toward me with a grin on his face "Hey I'm Dez"

_I'm Ally_

"That's why you have that notebook, you don't speak"

_Yea_

"My roommate is the same"

_Why are you here?_

"Will if you didn't here, that lady up there said we had to speak to the person next to us, so you don't have to be rude about it" I shook my head that he got the wrong idea and wrote...

_No I didn't mean it like that, I meant why did your parents/parent drop you off here._

"Oh they said I why crazy or something"

I was about to write something back but Rachel came back to the microphone and said we needed to switch. I walked around until i found someone without a partner and went over there. I tapped his shoulder and wrote. He turned around and I noticed he also had a notebook in his hand.

_I'm Ally_

**I'm Austin**

* * *

A/N: I decided update again for 2 reasons:

1)Because I wanted Austin and Ally to meet and

2)To make someone's wish come true and because AirFireWaterEarth reviewed and asked me to. (JK about the wishing part but thank you for reviewing for my last chapter I really appreciate them.

Review Please!

-MJ :P


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's Pov

My first impression of him was that he was cute.

_Nice to meet you_

**_You wouldn't know if I was crazy or not and then I wouldn't be so nice to meet_**

_True but I met someone like that so I wouldn't be surprised _

**_Who?_**

_I think you will recognize him he has red hair_

**_Oh Dez?_**

_Yea you know him_

**_Yep he's my best friend and roommate_**

_Will that's Ironic_

**_How so?_**

_Because you guys seem so different_

**_We are we but that's what makes us friends_**

I was about write back but Phoebe got back on the microphone and told us to switch.

_**See you around I guess**_

_Okay bye _I replied as I walked away. It went on for another half of a hour or so before we were aloud to go back to our rooms.

* * *

"Hey Ally, finally it's over I got stuck with some redhead at th last minute and do you know how much it took me to control my anger while he was talking about his 'pet' llama" She said in one deep breath while using air quotes with her fingers at the word pet.

_Oh I met him, you can tell he has problems just by his clothes but that's what were all here for right?_

"Ally have you ever thought about writing a book because how much you right I think you could and who was that blonde guy you were talking to, I didn't get a chance to meet him but he is cute!"

_His name is Austin and how do I right a lot when you speak more then me?_

"Anyways do you want to go check out the area since we will be living here the entire summer" She completely ignoring what I wrote but I agreed anyway. We headed out and walked around and found out where the cafeteria is and a beach and a hallway filled with rooms by the cafeteria, I didn't know what for but I guess I will figure out later.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short and I am sorry for the late update, I really don't want to be one of those author's that don't update for like a month but I get weeks off of school and my friend was over here also and I was just lazy. I am also working on getting the next chapter of Hollywood Heights up right now if you read that story.

If you want Austin's Pov write in the reviews.

Review!

Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows

-MJ :P


End file.
